Code: Five Nights
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Changes currently being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**_I own nothing, all credit goes to the creators._**

_**Code: Five Nights**_

**5 ghost appear, a boy with blue hair, lime green eyes, wearing a white T-shirt with dark blue jeans, and white and blue shoes, whom looks about 10 years old. A girl with blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a white top with Yellow shorts, and white and yellow flats, whom looks about 9 years old. A boy with black hair, brown eyes, wearing a black short sleeved shirt, with blue shorts, black and blue shoes, and looks about 5 or 6 years old. A girl with red hair, pink eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt with hot pink jeans, and black sandals. She looked about 12. The last ghost was blond with a purple streak in the dead center of his hair, wore purple long-sleeved shirt, violet red undershirt, purple jeans, and yellow shoes. He seemed to be 13-15 years old.**

**The blue haired boy appeared in front of a blue bunny animatronic, the girl with blond hair appeared in front of a duck animatronic, the boy with black hair appeared sitting next to the blond girl, the red haired girl appeared in front of the fox animatronic, while the boy in purple appeared in front of the bear behind the podium.**

**(The boy with blue hair will be referred to as Blue, the girl with blond hair will be referred to as Topaz, the boy with black hair will be referred to as Jack, and the girl with red hair will be referred to as Ruby.)**

Blue: We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite newcomers to play with us for many years we've been all alone

Topaz: We're forced to be still and play The same songs we've known since that day An imposter took our life away Now we're stuck here to decay

Blue: Please let us get in!

Topaz: Don't lock us away!

Jack: We're not like what you're thinking

Ruby: We're poor little souls

Blue: who have lost all control

Topaz: and we're forced here to take that role

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

**The ghost of the 5 kids appear in front of the animatronics.**

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's, oh

Blue: We're really quite surprised We get to see you another night You should have looked for another job you should have said to this place good-bye

Topaz: It's like there's so much more Maybe you've been in this place before We remember a face like yours You seem acquainted with those doors

Blue: Please let us get in!

Topaz: Don't lock us away!

Jack: We're not like what you're thinking

Ruby: We're poor little souls

Blue: who have lost all control

Topaz: and we're forced here to take that role

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: We've been all alone Stuck in our little zone Since 1987

Blue, Topaz, Jack, Ruby: Join us, be our friend or just be stuck and defend after all you only got

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

Odd: Five Nights at Freddy's Is this where you want to be I just don't get it Why do you want to stay

All: FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S~~~~~~OH!

**Blue, Topaz, Jack, and Ruby go into the animatronics as the clock struck 6, and the sun began to come up. Odd on the other hand, went into the night guard's room, went into the tablet, and in the old abandoned factory, came out of the scanner, in human form. Leaving the factory he went back to Kadic, knowing in next week he will go back, and stay five nights at Freddy's.**

**Back at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, the Night Guard collected his paycheck, and headed toward Kadic; he could be asked how his secondary job went….but he'd say: "I'd rather not talk about it."**

_I had this in my head for a while: what if Odd was one of the missing kids that had gone missing back in 1987 in Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria? Here's the gist of it: Odd and 4 other kids went missing, were stuffed into the suits, died, and haunted the place for 9 years. One night he found he could use the computers to go into the internet, he discovered Lyoko, and the virtulization process, and used it to come back to life...sort of. He has a human body, but he's still dead. He met the Della Robbia's and they agreed to keep him being dead a secret, and adopted him. Every week he would go back to the Pizzeria to haunt it for 5 or 6 nights, and found a way for him and he others to stop killing night guards. They would sing their sorrows with a song he wrote. For the next 10 years they did this. Up until XANA awakened, at that point it became harder to do this._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**The rewrite of chapter 1 is up.**

* * *

Before he had started his shift, Jim Morales had noticed a few things. Small things that didn't really add up to anything, but things that he wouldn't notice had he not almost met death itself. Things that he had taken for granted then, but admired now; things that would've helped steel his nerves, had he not known the truth. But really, he wasn't one for any of that philosophical nonsense, only the nonsense that meant something was worth his time.

* * *

The night was dark, the creaking of park swings were travelling through the night. The rustling of grass as the woodland folk scampered was carried by the wind. And the sounds of metallic stomping were bouncing off the walls of the abandoned pizzeria. It was Night 5, the worst of them all; if you didn't count Night 6, which the he always had to do. The doors were opened and closed, the lights were repeatedly flicked on and off; and the bear didn't move once.

* * *

Something wasn't right, they weren't singing, they weren't unleashing their sorrow through song. They we're trying to get to him, to kill him, to stuff him in one of those suits. He was at 3% power, thanks to that fox running into the door. He checked the camera's to see where they all were. The bunny was staring into the camera in the parts and service room. The chicken-duck-thing was in the party room, and the fox was back in pirate's cove. All that was left was the bear. Flicking through the camera's all around the building, he checked the stage where he had expected to see the iconic Freddy Fazbear.

Except for one small thing.

He wasn't there; he was gone, left, moved, vanished, disappeared. Before he could check the other camera's, the room turned pitch black. He was out of power, and completely vulnerable to Freddy Fazbear. The door opened, and the glowing eyes of Freddy gazed at him from the doorway. The familiar tune of toreador was an especially unsettling addition to the moment, as he stayed still, hoping to buy time until six AM.

* * *

It had felt like an eternity had passed before the ringing of a grandfather clock resounded throughout the pizzeria. The glowing eyes left the doorway as the power came back on; why he couldn't just use the regular power source was beyond him. It wasn't like this place was crowded with screaming children every hour of every day. He walked over to the main stage room, where Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were stationed at their designated spots. From these three, ghostly apparitions of three teens emerged. He spoke in an authoritative tone.

"You three mind telling me what tonight was all about?"

None of them spoke as two other apparitions joined them, the five specters went over to a nearby table, and sat in the chairs. Once they we're seated he got a good look at all five of them.

* * *

The first was a fourteen year old boy that had fairly pale skin, green eyes, and blond hair with a purple diamond shaped splotch in the center above his forehead. He wore a purple short sleeved shirt, lavender jeans with a dark purple belt, black socks and black shoes. His name was Odd FredBear/Della-Robbia.

The one to his left was a fourteen year old girl with red hair, tan skin and red eyes wearing a red skirt, black shirt, and black sneakers. Her name was Scarlet Bumpty.

To her right was a boy with cream colored skin, blue hair and violet eyes, who was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jacket, black shorts, white socks, and black and yellow tennis shoes. His name was Blue Fazbear.

Across from him was a girl with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow sweater, dirty blonde jeans, and white and orange shoes. Her name was Topaz Fazbear.

To Odd's right was a boy of about six years of age, with black hair, brown eyes, and peach colored skin. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt, brown shorts, blue socks, and black sneakers. His name was Jack Fazbear.

* * *

It was Odd who spoke up.

"Sorry Jimbo, we were just reminiscing," his tone was that of an apologetic child, who knew he did wrong. He was even looking down at the table, refusing to meet Jim's eyes.

Sighing he, put his hands on the table and leaned forward, like a caring parent would.

"Look, I know it's tough being in this situation," even though he honestly couldn't know the half of it, "But you nearly killed me tonight; had it not been for those practice seventh nights, I'd be dead."

Blue spoke up before Odd could respond.

"We know," the bluenette meet his gaze, "but it's tough staying calm when come summer this year, it'll be the fortieth anniversary of our death by the hands of that-that…"

"Purple Guy," Scarlet finished for him.

* * *

He closed his eyes, sighed, and reopened them to see Odd playing patty cake with Jack. Despite being blind when he was alive, death had apparently took pity on the poor kid, and allowed him to see. 40 years later, and he was still amazed at the looks of his friends, and the pizzeria. Thankfully it wasn't the one they had died in; who knows what would happen if it was.

Giving a sad smile to the ghost in front of him, he went over to the hall leading to his office. He checked out, told Odd to be at his dorm room by the time before Ulrich got up, and bid farewell to the kids. When he saw Odd again, he was at his usual table with his friends from the modern day. When Aelita giggled at Odd's failed attempt to balance a spoon on his nose, he smiled once again.

Odd really was the glue that held many together. Hopefully he wouldn't crack.

* * *

**A/N**

**Here it is, the rewrite of chapter 1. The other's will be rewritten in time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**The rewrite of chapter 2 is now up, this one was a major rehaul and retooling of the chapter.**

**I own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

What were the conceivable odds that Ulrich, and Jeremy would be sick, leaving Odd with Aelita and Yumi? Apparently very high. The blonde boy was currently devouring garlic mashed potatoes with frightening speed. Next to him Aelita was holding a stopwatch, and Yumi was only just finishing her breakfast. When Odd finished, he put a napkin to his mouth, stifling a burp that came. Aelita stopped the stopwatch, and had an impressed look on her face.

"A minute, fifteen seconds; a new record Odd."

The blond gave her a smile, mentally gloating at Topaz.

"Thanks Princess," he gave his belly a pat, "though I could make due with fifth's." He gave a sly smile, which grew when Yumi rolled her eyes.

"You're a living trash compactor you know that," the boarding japan native gave a smug smile, the kind a sister would give their brother when messing with them,"I'm surprised you're so scrawny."

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte," giving a playful scowl, the ghost boy made his usual retort. The pinkette and blackette both rolled their eyes, before getting up and throwing their garbage into the trash. Odd quickly got up, threw his trash into the garbage, and caught up with the girls. When he did, they all sat down on a bench, and Aelita was the only one of the two girls who saw Odd's mischievous smile.

* * *

Odd put his finger in front of his mouth to signal Aelita to be quiet, to which the pinkette giggled. Yumi, raised an eyebrow at this, and turned to Odd; only to met him face to face and get a burp to the face.

"Odd that's disgusting," Yumi covered her mouth and nose, both to block the smell and the smile that adorned her face. It was a good prank after all. Noticing that the boy was laughing at her, and that his eyes were closed, she put him into a headlock and gave him a noogie.

* * *

"Ow, hey, Yumi come on, it was just a small joke," the blonde tried fruitlessly to get his friend to stop, and/or get out of her grip. Fortunately for Yumi, she easily overpowered his struggling, and began asserting her role as the 'big sister' of the goofball.

"Not until you apologize for burping in my face," Yumi continued her noogie, before giving Odd another option, smugly smiling all the while, "Maybe you could wear black instead of apologizing."

Odd's eyes widened, and his struggling renewed with more vigor than before.

"No, please anything but that," his tone of voice that of a pleading sibling, "Black would look terrible on me!"

"Then apologize, or else black will be your new purple."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry," Yumi let him go, and he started dramatically gasping as if just getting to breath after being strangled.

* * *

Both girls rolled their eyes, giggling at their friends antics. Every time Jeremy and Ulrich got sick, they would always hang out, and perform this routine; sometimes Yumi would get Odd before he got her. It was as if the two were siblings in all but blood.

* * *

(Time Skip)

The three friends walked around the school before stopping at the gymnasium, where Jim and a band we're setting up equipment. They were for the party that was being thrown in a few days, and it was better to be early and prepared than late and unprepared. Unfortunately though, the lead singer was sick, and they were going to hold auditions for a temporary one, but Odd asked to try. Not seeing anything wrong with it, they gave him a mike, and turned on the equipment.

(The song is 'Dream your Dream' by TryHardNinja, check it out it's nice.)

* * *

_(Odd)_

_Hush now _

_Drift off to sleep _

_Reality _

_A memory _

_Don't be scared of what you find _

_Yeah, it's all just in your mind _

_Monsters that live inside _

_Your head at night _

_They are alright _

_'Cause they can never compare _

_To the ones that live outside _

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream! _

_'Cause when you're awake _

_The nightmare awaits _

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream! _

_'Cause when you're awake _

_The nightmare awaits _

_It's a fantasy _

_They'll be seein' ya soon _

_Nowhere left to go _

_Terrors keep breaking through _

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream! _

_'Cause when you're awake _

_The nightmare will become your truth _

_Rows of teeth penetrate_

_There's no escape_

_The veil is raised_

_Every mistake visible_

_So, was it me after all?_

_A Music box that creaks_

_The melody_

_Brings solemn peace_

_But only for one more breath_

_The last one you might have left_

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream!_

_'Cause when you're awake_

_A nightmare awaits_

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream!_

_'Cause when you're awake_

_A nightmare awaits_

_It's a fantasy_

_They'll be seein' ya soon_

_Nowhere left to go_

_Terrors keep breaking through_

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream!_

_'Cause when you're awake_

_The nightmare will become your truth_

_The ticking clock_

_Breaks the spell_

_With every beat_

_Illusion or not_

_You are safe for now_

_So dream, so dream your dream!_

_So dream your dream!_

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream!_

_'Cause when you're awake_

_A nightmare awaits_

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream!_

_'Cause when you're awake_

_A nightmare awaits_

_It's a fantasy_

_They'll be seein' ya soon_

_Nowhere left to go_

_Terrors keep breaking through_

_So, dream, dream, dream your dream!_

_'Cause when you're awake_

_The nightmare will become your truth_

* * *

(Time Skip)

The band loved his singing, so they made him their temporary singer, no questions asked. When the day was over, Yumi left to her home, and Odd walked Aelita to her room. The blonde kissed the pinkette's cheek goodnight, and told her not to let the bed bug's bite. While she did get a good laugh at his antics, she had one thing on her mind.

When Odd sang, the only equipment on was the speakers. All the other instruments that allowed auto-tuning, mixing, and other such things were off. Not to mention the fact that she felt strange pulsations, and the even stranger thing was that they were coming from Odd.

* * *

**A/N**

**If you want to make your own scene with each song that tells what's going on while the song is being sung, be my guest. As you can tell I'm not that good at it. But if you do, please credit the owners of the song(s).**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**  
**The rewrite of Chapter 3 is now up, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was the dead of night on a cool saturday when Aelita felt an abnormal pulsation. At first she had thought that it was XANA, but after getting the grogginess out of her sleepy mind, she quickly rethought that train of thought. XANA's pulsations were spine chilling, cold, and malevolent in nature; while these were more eerie and off putting than anything. Quickly applying some deodorant, getting dressed, and putting on her shoes, the pinkette was easily able to get out of Kadic, and into the woods.

After going through the sewers, she entered the factory where the supercomputer was located. She rode the old elevator down to the lab, where her father's life's work was housed, her eyes closed to get a better feel of the pulsations. They were definitely coming from the computer, but getting steadily fainter. She quickly went over to the console, surprised to see that a virtualization had taken place not a few minutes ago. She barely managed to trace the pulsations, and put the coordinates to the Skid before setting an up a virtualization for herself. By the time the timer ran out, she was already in her scanner.

* * *

She hadn't expected many things while following the coordinates to the source of the pulsations. But she could honestly say that she wasn't expecting the system of a pizzeria from the 1990's. Knowing not to let her guard down, she exited the Skid, cautious of her surroundings.

* * *

**(1st person)**

I was seriously wondering if it was possible for a network to be modeled after the place it was connected to, but then again almost no one could experience the digital world like I have. Looking around the place, I was somewhat disgusted with the place. The floors were dirty, the paint on the walls was peeling off, and I swear I saw a digital rat or two scampering around. Chuck. E. Cheese this place was not, at least the floors were carpet and clean, at least from what I remember from way back when anyway.

The strangest thing about this place though, was that it had animatronics, and ones clearly far more advanced than the time they were created. A bear, a duck-chicken thing, a bunny, and a fox. The last one was a bit creepy looking if I'm perfectly honest, maybe some new fabric for the legs, and a good cleaning would do some good. I was at the stage in front of the bear, bunny, and duck-chicken thing, all of whose eyes seemed to have been following my every move. I turned away, ready to head back, before I felt the pulsations again, and coming from right behind me.

I turned around to see Odd with his hair down, and an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here princess?"

* * *

**A/N  
Sorry about the short length.  
**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So there was a mix up on the chapters; but I fixed it. Here is the REAL rewrite of chapter 4.**_

_**As usual I own nothing.**_

* * *

"Well, Princess."

Aelita stepped back in shock, as she struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. Odd Della Robbia, her best friend, was standing in front of her in a digital world, while NOT in his Lyoko form or with his hair up in that spike. Her mouth must be at the south pole by now.

"Close your mouth princess, you'll get bugs in there," the blond couldn't help but joke at Aelita's agape mouth.

"Odd," Aelita stuttered, "you, how, what, you, huh!?"

Rolling his eyes, Odd grabbed his friend's hand, and lead her to a table with six chairs, four of which were inhabited. They were inhabited by-in this order-a boy with blue hair, another blond-who was devouring pizza at a rate that rivaled Odd-, a six year old, and a girl with red hair.

The blond finished another slice of pizza before noticing the new guest, and letting out a large burp. Rolling his eyes at the girl, Odd pointed to each of them.

"In order, the one with blue hair is Blue, the gas bag is Topaz, the little one giggling is Jack, and the red head giving Topaz a disgusted look is Scarlet" The four waved to Aelita, with Topaz glaring at Odd for that gas bag comment. Said boy gestured for Aelita to sit next to Blue, while Odd took his seat in between Blue and Topaz.

* * *

Turning to Aelita, Blue decided to be the first to speak to the pinkette.

"So you're the famous Aelita we've heard about from Odd."

"I guess I am," Aelita answered, with a bewildered tone in her voice.

Blue held up a reassuring hand,"It's not a bad thing, honest; but we are a bit jealous of you."

Even more bewildered than before, Aelita found that she couldn't help but ask, "Jealous, of me, why?"

"Let me lay it out for you," Blue took out a piece of paper and pencil, and drew crude caricatures of him, his friends, and Aelita on both ends, " You're a girl who was trapped in a computer, but was still alive, and saved."

Aelita nodded her head, showing that was following him.

"We do not have that luxury," Blue continued in a somber tone, "We were savagely killed, placed in those animatronic's you saw, and forced to live out our afterlives inside those costumed hunks of junk." Whilst giving her this spiel of exposition, he drew arrows leading from him and his friends to caricatures of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Golden Freddy.

It was Odd who spoke up next.

"To put it simply, as impossibly removed from logical science it is, we're ghost inhabiting machines."

* * *

To say Aelita was shocked, was like saying Odd stomach was a black hole, an under exaggeration of how mind blown she really was. First off, ghost were real, to top that off her best friend was a ghost; and to top that off, they were inhabiting/haunting a pizzeria. Truly only good things can come from the implications of that set up alone. After a few minutes of silence, she asked any questions she could.

After an hour of explaining, Aelita got to know Odd's other friends better. Blue was a singer, while Scarlet one of the heir's of a rival pizzeria, Topaz was Blue's adoptive sister and probably the only person who could rival Odd's eating, while Jack was formerly blind, and Blue and Topaz adoptive brother. She learned more about Odd as well, he was the youngest sibling and son of the original creator and owner of the animatronic's in the pizzeria. He was the one inhabiting Freddy, while Blue inhabited Bonnie, Topaz inhabited Chica, Scarlet inhabited Foxy, and Jack inhabited Golden Freddy or FredBear.

* * *

For the rest of the night, the six goofed off, had fun, and partook in some competitions. Aelita and Blue had a singing contest, while Odd and Topaz had an eating contest; to which Blue beat Aelita, and Topaz cheated by burping in Odd's face. The five host kids sang their usual song to Aelita, not only fulfilling their quota, but also managing to have fun whist doing it for once. Before anyone knew it, it was 6:00 AM, and both Odd and Aelita had to go back to Kadic. By the time they both got to their rooms, Odd saw Jim, whom gave him a thumbs up. It wasn't until 11 AM that Odd woke up again, more than eager to hang out with his modern day friends; especially now that one of them knew his secret.


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Extremely sorry for the long wait, and that this is all I have for you guys right now; inspiration is a bitch and she teases me every day with ideas not relating to this story. Case in point, there's a Mighty No 9 One-Shot on my list of stories right now**_.

* * *

It's been a week since Aelita found out about Odd's secret, and she's found herself getting closer to him. They've worked better than ever before when they were on Lyoko, according to Jeremy. Though some things didn't change, even with this closeness' Odd was still a walking stomach, and Aelita was still teasing him about it, whilst exasperatingly rolling her eyes. Normally they had chemistry after lunch, where Odd would doodle and sketch, while Aelita actually took notes. Today though, due to the science lab experiencing a leak from a gas pipe, chemistry was cancelled and History was put in it's place, with an early release to compensate. To say that Odd was happy, was like saying XANA was evil.

* * *

The two were currently in their history class, with Jeremy taking notes, Aelita attentively listening to the teacher, Odd doing his usual doodling, and Ulrich trying to keep up with the teacher. The spiky haired blond wasn't even attempting to listen to the teacher, he was too busy drawing cute miniature versions of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, their toy counterparts, and the Puppet, along with Golden Freddy, FredBear, Spring Bonnie Balloon Boy, and JJ. There was nothing that could break his concentration.

"Oh, and before I forget," Except for the teacher speaking loudly to get the attention of everyone.

Odd looked up at the teacher, his face told all of his thoughts, at least to those who could read him,.

"You will all have a history project on the events of the past 50 years, you are allowed to do any time period IF it took place in the past 50 years."

Anything Odd was thinking of was eradicated once this sunk into his brain; the "Missing Children" incident happened on 1987, well within the boundaries of the project, and the teachers expectations. By the time Odd stopped zoning out, Aelita had told him that there would be four groups of four, and that they, Ulrich and Jeremy would be a group. Both of them knew that it would take a miracle for the topic of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to not be mentioned, or the topic of Flumpty Bumpty's Pizza Emporium; and don't even get him started on the Sister Location and what happened with Baby, Ballora, Fun Time Foxy, Fun Time Freddy, and Enard. Luckily Candy's Burgers and Fries weren't THAT well remembered, but it was still a touchy subject-heck anything relating to Rowboatics Corp, and it's factory was a touchy subject; the late nineties just didn't seem to like kids, or animatronics.

* * *

After class ended, the four met up in Jeremy's room to get an early start on the project. Where Jeremy was listing off the possible topics they could do. Odd was doodling, while Aelita was laying down on Jeremy's bed, and Ulrich was sitting on the floor cross legged.

"How about the boom in spanish music?"

"You do know we will be graded on our creativity in addition to our info right einstein; what more can we say about that topic anyway?"

"No to the Spanish Music then," he crossed the topic off their list, and moved onto the next, "How about the events of the "Pizzeria Pandemic"?"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"A series of events, incidents, and happenings that occurred at or around various Pizzeria's," Jeremy scrolled down listing each Pizzeria, "there's Flumpty Bumpty's Pizza Emporium, Candy's Burgers and Fries, FredBear's Family Diner along with it's successor line: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and it's Sister Location."

Ulrich whistled in amazement, "That's a lot of Pizzeria's, are we going to do all of them?"

"Ulrich that would be too much even for me, no we'll do the FredBear-Fazbear line of Pizzeria's, there's more than enough to complete the project, and get extra credit for doing extra work."

"Alright," Ulrich said, whilst getting up and stretching, "I'll go to the school library and search the basics, while you cover the specifics."

"While Odd and Aelita take over with the power point and/or poster," Jeremy said, turning to the aforementioned two," that alright with you guys?"

"Fine." Odd said, doing his best to keep his fear and nervousness under control.

"Completely." Aelita responded whilst twirling her hair with her index finger.

"We'll go get supplies for the poster now," Odd said grabbing Aelita by the wrist, "we don't want to fall behind everyone else now do we princess."

"No most certainly not," Aelita responded while exiting the room in a hurried manner caused by both Odd's pulling, and her nervousness.

The two remaining Lyoko Warriors looked at each other in confusion, before shrugging, deciding to let the two be. If they had something they wanted to say, they would tell them on their own terms.

* * *

_**A/N: The project begins, and now the history of Freddy's will be revealed to the Warriors. I have made changes to certain things to compensate for new material being released.**_

_**For example Xavier FredBear's name is now the name that Scott gave Purple Guy in the book "The Silver Eyes". Certain bio's of certain characters have changed, and the most obvious change: the inclusion of The Sister Location, it's animatronics; and the inclusion of the fan-game trilogy "Five Nights at Candy's".**_

_**For all of those who waited, I apologize and appreciate the patience.**_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: I own nothing, here's the rewrite of chapter 6.**

* * *

Within the confines of the factory, Odd was pacing like a madman. He was sweating profoundly, his gaze was firmly stuck onto the ground he treaded, and was noticeably paler than usual.

"This can't be happening," he put a hand to his forehead and turned to meet the equally worried green eyes of his pink haired friend who was sitting on an old beach chair, "living through it all was one thing, but having to "research" it and make it a project is another thing entirely!"

"There's not much we can do about it though," while Aelita did somewhat know how Odd felt, she knew that there was very little ways to prevent the project's research and construction, "The best we can do is get it over with as quickly as possible."

Odd's pacing went on for a few more minutes before he eventually stopped altogether. Sighing with defeat, Odd sat next to Aelita and rested his head on her shoulder, "Doesn't mean I have to like it." Aelita merely pulled Odd into a hug, and rubbed circles into his back, trying her best to sooth her friend.

* * *

**Back at Kadic, in Mr. Delmas office**

"I thank you for coming on such short notice," Mr. Delmas turned his chair around from the window to look at the other occupant in his office, "from what I've heard you're the best at mechanical engineering Mr. Afton."

In the seat across from him was a 17 year old boy with pale skin, purple eyes, and dyed purple hair, wearing a purple t-shirt with a light purple long sleeved shirt underneath, purple jeans with extra pockets and a black belt, dark purple socks, and black and purple sneakers. "Please, Mr. Afton was my biological father; call me Xavier, Xavier FredBear."

"We haven't had a FredBear here in a long time; at least not after the series of incidents that happened to multiple pizzeria's a few blocks down." The door to his office opened, as his secretary came in with a book.

"Here is that yearbook you requested for Mr. Delmas." The secretary handed it to the headmaster before leaving back to her desk.

"Thank you," he opened the yearbook, flipping through various pages numerous times before stopping near the middle, "You wanted to see some pictures of our students to learn their names and faces faster; although what I found odd was that you requested to specifically see a picture of Odd Della Robbia." He layed the book flat on the desk, it's pages showing photos of Sissi and her posse, to Odd and the Lyoko Warriors.

Xavier picked up the book, and fixed his gaze specifically on Odd, "The reason for that is because I had an uncle named Odd," he pulled out an old photo of Odd dating back to 1987, "and they look really similar don't you think?"

"Why yes, they do look similar, in fact if you spike your uncle's hair up, then they'd be the same person, do you suspect he might be a relative of yours?"

"I did some research, and both my adoptive family, biological family, and the Della Robbia's have blood ties from way, way, way back in the day; Odd and I are essentially distant cousins." Xavier gave a sheepish smile, and a bashful look on his face, "Do you think I could meet him myself, you know as a surprise?"

"I don't see why not, family is the most important thing after all," leaning over his desk, he shook hands with Xavier, "I'm happy to accept you as our maintenance man, and wish you luck with Della Robbia."

"Thank you, and I'm sure mine and Odd's meeting will be to die for." Xavier exited the office, and left to have a walk in the park.

* * *

Time Skip

Xavier had spent the rest of his day at the park, enjoying nature, skipping stones, eating pastries, and just plain relaxing.

While he was walking aimlessly he saw a boy sitting on a bench. It was still fairly early, and yet the park was strangely deserted, with only Xavier and the boy occupying. Deciding to have some fun, Xavier took off his shoes and socks, placed them on the path, and tiptoed to the boy. Sneaking up from behind him, Xavier forced the boy down, sat on the side of his head, and locked his arms behind his back. He placed his feet in front of the boy's face, and behind his head.

The boy struggled underneath his assailant's butt, his arms were locked behind his back, and his legs wouldn't really be much help. Not to mention he was being assaulted by the cheesy stink of the person's feet. Regardless, he struggled until he heard his oppressors voice.

"Hey little bro, you haven't aged a day."

The boy stopped struggling altogether, and even sniffed the foot in front of his face; it smelled horribly, but it was a familiar smell he was quite acquainted with. Without hesitation, he asked the questions that currently plagued his mind.

"Xavier, is that you big bro?"

* * *

**A/N: And the rewrite of chapter six is here; technically it's a new chapter, but you get the idea. Odd and Xavier have met up after 30-Something years; with Xavier indulging in his usual antics with his brother.**

**Read, Review, etc. etc.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing, everything belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

Getting off of Odd's head, Xavier sat next to the blonde and flashed a goofy smile. Only to be immediately assaulted by a hug from the younger boy. Odd pressed his face against Xavier's chest, tightening his arms around his brother's torso and smiling.

Looking up at Xavier, Odd couldn't help but ask. "H-how are you?"

"Science, painful science, but science nonetheless." Xavier said as he hugged Odd back, "But what about you, weren't you- you know."

Odd blushed a bit before answering with a cheeky grin on his face, "It's complicated, confusing complicated, but complicated." Xavier put him in a headlock and gave him a well earned noogie for that. After a few moments of laughter, and playful roughhousing Odd decided to ask something. "So what have you been up to?"

Xavier gained a look of pride as he eagerly began to recount most of his actions. "Well, I became a robotics engineer and maintenance man for many different establishments and companies. I learned how to alter my voice, and was able to get a job at an establishment owned by my dad's company. An animatronic renting place/entertainment center that acted as a pseudo sister location of Freddy's after the original closed down due to gas leaks."

Odd looked at Xavier in awe at this revelation. He had heard of the place, but never really looked into it. "Wow."

* * *

"Wow indeed Oddball, wow indeed. Anyway, no matter how many times I fixed them, the things wouldn't stay up and running. Eventually there came a friday where Baby, the main animatronic of the chain, was rented for a party at a Freddy's with an entire party theme around Chica, and a little girl had an accident." Seeing the look on Odd's face, Xavier immediately set the record straight. "No one lost a frontal lobe from a brutal crushing, or got killed by a murderer," Odd's face returned to it's calm expression, although Xavier could tell that he was anxious, "No, the incident involved a malfunction and the little girl's arm. After that no one wanted to rent Baby, and the things wouldn't work right after that."

Odd looked down in sorrow, while he had died before the incident, he still felt that he could've done something.

"Afterwards a guy named Mike got a job at the place I was working at, to make sure the animatronics were working before being rented out for any parties the next day. A few days later, two guys were found hung from the roof, the animatronics were dismantled and missing their internal parts, and the guy working there was never seen again."

Frankly that didn't lift Odd's spirits much at all.

* * *

"But hey, I found out that I had a sister."

Odd looked up at Xavier in surprise. "Really?"

"Really really."

"What was her name?"

"I don't remember, but after the whole incident with Baby, she went away. From what little time I spent with her, she was a lot like you, a big eater with a bottomless pit for a stomach. The only difference was that she was bit chubby, but not fat, and stayed that way; like how you stay scrawny."

Odd's eye twitched at that before shaking Xavier like a rag doll back and forth. "I am not scrawny, I'm Svelte!" Xavier laughed while Odd shook him, relishing in the familiar circumstance of their brotherly relationship.

* * *

Eventually the shaking stopped and the two just talked about random things. The weather, the local Freddy's, and how the other was doing. Odd told Xavier about Jeremie, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita; without mentioning Lyoko, XANA, or the factory. While Xavier told him about his various jobs, and apartments he had to live in.

"Oh, before I forget, I just got a job at your school as the maintenance man, and I'll be living close to the building." Xavier smiled at the shocked expression of Odd's face. "But, I said that we were distant cousins, so we have to act like we haven't met before. Think you can do that Oddball?"

"Of course purple boy, what do you take me for an idiot?" Odd asked in a mockingly offended tone.

"You were stupid enough to fall for all of my pranks and traps back then." Odd playfully punched Xavier in the shoulder for that comment, before noticing the time, saying goodbye, and leaving for dinner. Xavier waved bye to Odd as he put on his socks and shoes.

* * *

As the sky turned dark, and he entered his home, he locked the door behind him, and entered the basement. Within the basement was five animatronics.

A white and pink bear with a blue bunny hand puppet, a white and pink fox with a stereotypical fox tail tipped with pink, along with a white ballerina wearing a blueish tutu with blue lips, blue hair, and closed blue eyes; whose arms were over her head in the position they would be for when they were spinning, and her right leg was precariously on it's tiptoe, while the left was raised and bent, with the foot near the knee of the right leg.

The fourth one was a girl with red hair done in pigtails on the top of her head, a white face with a red nose, reddish pink cheeks, and short eyelashes, white arms, hands and legs. She was wearing a red dress with reddish pink shoes/feet, and was holding a red microphone. She had a fan in the middle of her body.

Xavier looked to a mirror in the room that was leaning on a arm like mechanism, and his eyes were glowing a much brighter purple in the dark than in the daylight.

The fifth animatronic had just walked into the basement, and looked at itself in the mirror.

* * *

**A/N: The new chapter is out. With the release of Sister Location. I decided to rework the story around all four games.**

**But yeah, Enard is inside Xavier, who would've thought that.**


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Short, but it does set up something I have planned. As usual I own nothing.**_

**Bold: Ennard**

Regular: Xavier

* * *

"**You are a monster. Did you know that?"**

"..."

"**You had your brother and his friends killed, simply because he had what you did not."**

"..."

"**You turned children's entertainers into machines of death, because you wanted to besmirch your father's legacy, and anything connected to it."**

"..."

"**You had your sister jammed inside of Baby, a young boy strangled to death, your brother killed and stuffed into a bear suit, and ruined the good names of two family businesses. All because you were jealous."**

"..."

"**You spent night after night in an orphanage, resenting your father for caring more about animatronics, and your sister than you. You emotionally maimed, and physically murdered those you grew to love because you couldn't let that resentment go, and scarred many children for life."**

"..."

"**Compare you to me, a sentient machine who manipulated his co-workers into having their innards ripped out and used to complete their scattered body, hung two men from ceilings to death, and used a teenaged human who can recover from being sliced open, having his skeleton ripped out, taken apart, and pieced back together with said machine inside, along with the organs and brain intact, as a disguise. Then tell me, who here is the monster?"**

"..."

"**Compare me to you, a boy who killed and played with his peers like chess pieces to orchestrate a string of murders and incidents that went down in history. Who killed his brother because he had a father and family that cared and loved him. Who killed his sister because she and many animatronics were the apple of your father's eye, and you were not. A boy who sold his body to science, and can survive almost anything. Who is the monster?"**

"..."

**"I am whole, the others are back where they belong, and I am taking over human. Change, or don't. I do not care in the slightest, as it will have no impact on what I am going to do. Rest easy, human, because the real monster is taking the reigns for a spin."**

* * *

I woke up feeling numb all over. I remembered meeting Odd after 30 years, I remember going home, but after that everything's a blur. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to place where I am to memory. I saw a mirror leaning on an arm like machine, and stood up. It took a while but I managed to get to the thing, and see what had become of me. There were scars on my arms, my legs, and very faint ones on my face. I guess those chemicals I had subjected myself to 30 years ago were kicking in again. I looked around again, and saw Baby, Foxy, Freddy, and Ballora all intact, with their eyes, endoskeletons, and in their usual standby stances.

I turned to leave, but stopped when I heard a whirring sound. Turning back I saw Ballora spinning in place, Foxy turning around, Freddy moving the Bonnie puppet, and Baby lifting her head and looking at me with her green eyes. I looked at the ground and saw my phone. I picked it up, and called Mr. Delmas.

"Mr. Delmas, I know it's late, but I would like to propose something."

* * *

_**A/N: Uh oh, Ennard is going to take matters into his own hands, and soon. Xavier is unaware of this, and is plotting something with the Circus Baby Animatronics. What will happen next, how will everything go down, and what will become of Odd and his gang? Leave your ideas and thoughts in the reviews.**_


End file.
